The Letter
by darkangel0103
Summary: DISCONTINUED "Dear Zuko" was how it began. As he is ready to be crowned Firelord a letter changes his plans. Now there are two things most important to him and the crown isn't one of them. R&R please
1. Dear Zuko

**The Letter**

"Good night sweetie" I finished tucking my daughter in.

"Nighty Nighty mommy!"

I walked down the corridors of the palace, it was dead silent except for the pitter-patter that my shoes made as I went towards my bedroom.i _Why is that light on?_ /i It was strange everyone was usually asleep by now, it had been that way for a few years.

I knocked on the frame of the door, "Zuzu?"

He flinched but continued what he was doing as if I was not heard.

"Zuko! I know you can hear me. Now just what are you doing?" I entered the bedroom, "Why are you packing your things? You better not be bailing out the night before your coronation as Fire-lord"

It was then that I noticed that he was visibly shaking with tears running down his face.

"A...Azu...Azula?" He turned around. Never in my life had I seen such a broken Zuko, not even when he was stripped of his honor and given his scar did he look like this. He was stressed no frightened, but not from his crowning it was from something else...

"What's wrong? I moved him away from his knapsack that contained very little.

"I...I'm leaving."

The candles in the room began to glow brighter, "WHAT! Oh no you are not! I swear both of your eyes will have scars if you think you are about to go off and leave! People won't be able to recon-" A wrinkled piece of parchment was thrusted towards my face, "What the hell is this?"

Zuko dried his tears and returned to packing, "Read."

The letter wasn't very long, only a handful of lines. But those lines were enough. "Oh my god, Zuko!"

"I know." He looked down at his shoes.

"But how."

"I'm not answering that, it should be obvious how." He still wasn't looking at me.

"But...but...but when!" I was becoming hysterical, this letter was just too much.

"A few months ago, when I still visiting the Gaang"

I couldn't help but snicker at the silly nickname for the group but quickly regained composure, "Explain. Now!" I sat down on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed waiting.

He sighed and began, "As you know I went to visit the Gaang because it had been awhile. A lot had changed, and I mean a lot! Of course everyone was older and had matured in their own ways. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed, you remember Sokka and Suki right?

"Yeah. If I'm correct, which you know I am, Suki was that warrior chick from...Kyoshi Island and Sokka was the other water tribe peasant that Ty Lee finds to be cute."

"Ok yeah, though I didn't know about the whole Ty Lee thing...gross." He shuddered slightly, "Anyway the two of them were dating and had been doing so for a while, however when I went to visit Suki was gone and Sokka was now engaged to Toph. You remem-"

I squealed, "Oh the blind girl! I always wanted to spare with her, she seems like a worthy opponent!"

"Sure, whatever. Moving own I was expecting to see Aang and Katara together, because it was always obvious that he loved her. But they weren't, in fact they damn near hated each other. Being around them was just weird because even the air around them screamed pure hatred. Why? I don't know, they wouldn't say. Anyway I fit in perfectly again, and we all sat down and started talking about what had happened since, well you know."

"When our father was stripped of his bending and put in jail. God I hope he rots forever in hell, he's the reason why I was the way I was when we were younger. Dumb old man, I'd curse his soul if he had one." I was seething with anger, he was why Zuko and I weren't normal. And now, even though he is dead, he still haunts us for the things we did can't ever be erased. The flames on the candles became tall pillars and were beginning to engulf the room.

"Calm down Azula, calm down. Please!" They shrunk down to normal size, "The Gaang currently lives in the Western Air Temple slowly restoring little bits and pieces when needed, so they spend most of their time there. Although they do leave occasionally, like for my public coronation in a few weeks. Anywho whilst there I started to talk and hang out with each of them. Aang and Sokka were fun to get drunk with, Toph for just talking, and Katara...she was everything. She was fun talk to, spare with, look at the sun rise and set, and gaze at the moon and millions of stars...she was just fun to be with. And well I will admit it, I had fallen for. Since my break up with Mai a few years back, love and stuff...it was hard for me. Especially living with you and your family. Oh stop blushing, you know its true, four kids just don't magically appear! Anyway one night Katara and I were sparing and well it was getting pretty serious to the point where it was like we were trying to kill each other. She attacked with her water whips which I matched with my own of fire, giving ourselfs plenty of nicks and scratches, cuts and burns. The fight lasted for hours and no one was around to stop us, so eventually we declared a tie and passed out from exhaustion. Next thing I know, its morning and here I am sleeping with a very comfortable pillow under my head, except it wasn't a pillow...it was Katara...well her lap...but yeah. Of course I immediately jumped up in surprise, but thankfully it didn't wake her. And so I took the chance and whispered to her that I loved her and had for awhile. The thing is, Katara wasn't really asleep...she was faking. She then whispered back that she loved me...and so I...um...well I kissed her... Moving on I guess about five months into my stay, Katara and I were officially together. Of course Sokka nearly killed me when he saw me kissing and hugging his baby sister but hey he couldn't do anything to stop me. Upon the announcement of Katara and I's relationship, the feud between Aang and her began to disappear. Since she wasn't pissed anymore, the two gradually became friends again. In fact by the time I left after year, they were as they started out...just minus the whole love thing. Everything was in a sense, per-"

"Zuko! You are straying from the explanation of this!" I waved the letter in front of his face.

"Oh right...well I mean we were dating. Disappearing into the temple for hours sometimes days at a time, just exploring things on our own. I mean it was the only way we could go on i _dates _/i, since there are no restaurants or theaters around. We just made do, having fun messing around with our elements. One time we found this slope and Katara bent a couple of ice sleds to go down it. Another time I carved our names into one of the walls in like HUGE letters! And well, yeah, about the other times...you don't need to hear that." His face began to turn the color of a fire lily, "Any way now that you have your explanation can I go? I mean I need to leave before any of the officials awake and notice me..."

"Yes Zuko, you may go, just try to hurry...although based on this letter I have a feeling that it might be awhile." I got off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Um?" He was tugging at his 'ninja' shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Well Azula before I go...what should I expect? I mean this is new for me, but you already went through it."

I laughed a little to loudly, "Oh my dear Zuzu, I can't answer that we are two completely different people. All I can say is good luck and if your not back in two months, then you may just get a visit from me!"

Zuko laughed along with me and gave me a hug, "Thanks sis, for everything! And yeah I mean even the stuff you did when you were psycho. Thanks for it all, I don't know where I would be if you weren't there to do it." He turned away and walked out of the room holding a small bag with everything he would need for the travel. It was the first time he had ever referred to me as his sister.

I whispered to the air, "Your welcome big...big...br..bro, your welcome." As I began to shut the door to his room I realized that I was still holding the letter. Once more I read it:

i_Dear Zuko,_

_ I need you to come to the Western Air Temple immediately. At first I thought it was the food, but its not. Then Toph pulled me aside and told me she was getting weird vibrations from my direction. She and I secretly flew on Appa to a nearby village with a doctor. And even now as I write this I feel different, and extremely hungry. Zuko...the doctor says I'm pregnant, she doesn't know how far along yet but I have a pretty good idea. Please come I know your coronations are coming up and all, but I need you. Only Toph and I know, and we are trying to decide if we should wait to tell Aang and Sokka, like tell them when I begin to show more, or just tell them now. If, no WHEN you come, be prepared to get some evil glances from my brother, because once Sokka finds out he probably won't be very happy (you know because we aren't married...yet, I haven't forgotten your proposal). We'll be waiting for you. Oh and um...bring some fire nation food...for me, because I'm seriously craving it!_

_ ~Katara _/i

I placed the parchment on his dresser and giggled, "Yeah Zuko, you'll be fine. It looks like your finally about to start your family...took you long of enough!"


	2. One, Two, You're Already Through

The Letter- Chapter 2

I stole out into the night stopping by the kitchen to fill her request. I knew how was a stupid question to ask but still, how did this happen. It's bad enough that we aren't married...yet! But, and I hate to admit it, I technically could never be with her. She was a peasant and I was a prince...almost a Firelord. On top of that we are from two different nations, two different world's, hell two different universes! Our cultures have completely opposite marriage proposals, ideas, and ceromonies! Ugh what was I going to do, I love her more than anything but-

"Who's there?" I quickly hid behind a pillar just as the palace head guard walked by._Enough thinking, I need to get to my warship._

As I walked out of the hole I found a few years before, ten guards walked by a couple feet in front of me. I spoke quietly, "Shit! Of all days for the guards to be out. I need a miracle in order to get by them. If only I had someone to help me..."

-At the same time inside the palace (Azula POV)-

_Good luck Zuzu!_ I continued my stroll around the palace, taking the long way to my room trying to digest what I had just read. Hopefully my hubby hadn't noticed that I wasn't laying in bed next to him.

"Who's there?" The guard shouted right as a figure clothed in black hid. Any other time I would have been screaming bloody murder about how there was thief within the palace walls, but this was different. It was my big brother Zuko, I'd recognize those clothes anywhere. I decided to trail him, giving plenty of space between us. He led me through a hole in the wall by the pillar, down to the basement, and out by the docks...truly strange, I didn't know that such a passage existed...Whilst I pondered this some more I managed to catch him saying, "If only I had someone to help me..."

-(Zuko POV)-

"AHHHHHH! Someone help me!" Every guard ran towards the palace whispering princess. I had to hand it to her not only did Azula have perfect timing, but she made sure that when she wanted to be heard, she was heard. Everything was going great until a large hand touched my back. I jumped and froze, my quest was over before I even started...

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Yeah this chapter is REALLY short...it was kinda just a section that had to be announced so I didn't put that much detail in it! Oh and btw (once again) to people just finding out about me you know my username, to those who come from deviantart this is darkangel-103**


	3. Decisions

The Letter- Chapter 3

-(Whole Chapter in Zuko POV)-

"Gah!" The guy drew swords around my neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was husky, macho, but oddly familiar.

I took the chance to utter a word, "J…Je…Jet!"

The swords were moved and I turned around grasping my throat. He chuckled, "Nice to see you my brother-in-law!"

_Whish!_

Half of his signature piece of straw floated to the ground. I silently replaced my dagger in its hilt, "You wanna try doing that again?"

Jet gulped, "No, no. Gotcha. Anyway have you seen my Azulalu?"

"Nope, not since earlier. And seriously Azulalu?"

He gave me the 'duh' look, "If she can call me Jety, then I can call her Azulalu."

"Touché. Any who why are you out here?"

"Simple. I overheard you talking to her about Katara. So I'm coming with you!"

"What! But the kids. Your wife!"

Jet sighed, "I know. I left her a letter explaining what I did."

Shaking him by the shoulders, "But, but, but, you are the back up Firelord!"

"I know." Again he breathed out loudly.

"If I can't come back you and Azula will rule!"

"Damnmit Zuko, I know! But this is way more important and serious. I've been a dad four times, you…you are just starting out. I mean really do you anything about children besides how to make them?" I hung my head in shame, "Exactly. You will need my help. So I'm coming whether you like it or not. God I would feel sorry for your kid…especially since none of the others have children. I mean really if Azula or I didn't come, who would help, no guide you? Huh? WHO?"

"Okay okay, please be quieter, if you do that you can come!" And thus my journey into fatherhood with the help of my brother-in-law started.

-(On the warship)-

"So." Jet eyed me with suspsion.

"So?" I started to back away until I remember we were in the air, and I wasn't Aang.

"So. Why her of all people? I mean isn't she a water tribe peasant?"

I winced, the word peasant seemed so much harsher now. "I could ask the same about you and Azula. It just happens. Like they always said, opposites attract."

"Yeah but Azulalu and I aren't opposites. You remember how we were before, on a quest for revenge and blood."

"True…speaking of you two, how on earth did you ever meet?"

"Hehehe, Zuko that is a long story. Your kid would probably be born before I was even half way done." He bent his head back as if remembering something. Giggling he looked back at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just the thought of you becoming a dad. I mean really, don't you still believe in the Fire Lily Fairy?"

"No. I only mentioned that once, and that was so my niece would stop crying about losing her _favorite_ tooth."

"Sure dude, sure."

"Ugh," I turned away signaling the end of the conversation. Glancing over my shoulder, I spoke in an icy tone, "By the way we are going to have to make a stop."

"Why?" Jet sat there throwing little pieces of wood into the fire.

"We've been flying for a while now. I'm tired, and since you can't bend, let alone fire bend…."

"Ok I get it. We'll stop and rest. Besides I'm hungry and these seed things are disgusting!"

"Idiot! That's wood!" He immediately clutched his gut. I guess to keep from vomiting.

"Ground. Sweet ground!"

As I finished securing our only means of transportation, I heard Jet running around like a mad man. Screaming about how good it was to be back on land…kinda reminded me of the way Toph was. _Thunk_ I knew I shouldn't have let him come with me. Shaking my head I quickly walked over to the tree he was laying underneath.

Quickly muttering under my breath, "Nice Jet. You've gotten hurt so many times and never fell, but running into a tree knocked you out." After carefully placing a blanket over him, I started to wander around our little camp. Under the moonlight the trees swayed and glistened from the dew just ever so slightly upon their leaves. The season had just changed, so all of surroundings would probably be completely different within the next week or so.

"Quack!"

"Oh! Hello little turtleduck." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out some seeds that were actually edible and not wood. "Here you go little guy!"

The baby turtleduckling quacked from happiness and sat there staring at me after eating its snack. "Hey little guy? I've got a problem, would you be willing to listen?" There was no response. "Well I just take that as a yes. You see I've messed up. I mean I don't regret what I did at all, in fact I bursting at the seams with joy. It's just that I'm really nervous. I am about to become a dad for the first time in my life, and well I'm in a tough situation. What's done is done, nothing can change that. But, legally I've run into some problems. Not only is the child out of wedlock, even though I promised to marry her; its also going to be probably one of the first mixed nation children. I'm the Fire Nation's crown prince, soon to be fire lord. And she, well she's a…pea-…commoner from the Southern Water Tribe. Argh! I just don't know what to do. I love her more than anything in the whole world, but….Damn this crown! If such a crown didn't exist, there would be no problem at all. I could marry her and run away and never look back."

I plopped onto the grass with my arms resting on my knees and my head in the whole that was formed. The baby turtleduckling started quacking nonstop as if he was trying to comfort me. He probably would have kept going if his mother didn't appear. After saying goodbye and giving the pair more seeds I walked back to Jet.

Whispering in his ear I made a decision, "I. I'm not coming back with you…Firelord Jet." The only respond given was him turning sideways with a frown on his face.

...

...

* * *

...

...

**Hmm well what do we have here, it seems that Zuko is having some second thoughts. Welp I hope you are liking this so far :D**


	4. The Truth part 1

**-(Zuko POV, about 3 days after Chapter 3)-**

For the rest of the trip to the temple I replayed questions in my thoughts. How was I going to tell Jet that he was firelord? What would my sister say? How were Katara and the baby? How would the others react when she told them?

"Zuko! Dude! DUDE! What is wrong with you?" Jet was waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh? Oh nothing sorry. The thought of becoming a dad kinda overwelmed me for a moment."

"Oh. Okay. But just don't let it happen again!" I stopped biting my lip. Jet bought the lie. Though I was thinking about that, it wasn't what scared me. No it was the thought of what Sokka would do to me...

"Um?"

"Yeah?" I continued to lower the warship.

"I know you've been here before, but why are you lowering us into trench?"

I smiled over at him, "Shh. Just wait and see!"

His mouth dropped as the temple came into view. I too was in awe, the gaang had been busy. The buildings looked newer with fresh coats of paint shining vividly in the sunlight, stable rocky bridges connected the two sides providing easy access. But the best of all was by Katara and I. We were the only ones who knew that the endless corridors were filled with glass pictures. During my previous visit we discovered, whilst on one of our dates, that a large section of the Western Air Temple is made of sand. It took time but in a few days we managed to make the walls of glass. I would burn the sand to form the first layer of glass, then Katara would bend droplets of water that would never stop moving, and lastly I would place another layer of glass on top. To those that didn't know, the walls would just seem to sparkle far away. Only when you got up close could you see their true beauty; their shimmering rainbow designs and their meanings. Katara and I could go on forever for what they meant, the secret language that's embedded inside them, why we created them, and how they still exist. Sometimes even I wondered why...

I shook my head bringing my thoughts back to focus. "Jet hold on tight," he looked at me confused, "See that big clear space? We're gonna land there but a normal decedent would take to long. So I'm going to cut the fire supply."

"What?"

"I'm going to stop bending," his eyes grew wide.

"I mean this pleasantly...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE'LL DIE!"

"Jet," He continued to scream at me, "Jet!" He still was yelling. "JET! Leave," And with that I pushed over the side of the warship. Whilst he screamed I stepped out and sat next to him on the tiled floor.

"AHHHHH!" I uncovered my brother-in-law's eyes, "Ah...oh...we're on the ground..."

"Yah! While you were yelling at me I stopped bending and lowered the ship. Now come on we have a little walk till we get the Gaang's gathering area."

**-(Katara POV)-**

"Ugh Toph!"

"What's wrong Sugar Queen...you aren't in labor are you?" She slightly jumped.

"No you imbosol!" I could tell by her face that she felt hurt from my words, "Sorry. Sorry. Its just my hormones are acting crazy again and Zuko isn't here. He better come, I mean its his kid!" I was pratically screaming when I spoke his name.

"Um Katara?"

"WHAT!" If I was a firebender my hair would have probably been flames at that moment.

Toph squeaked, "Eep! Nothing. I am...going...to...going to go...go to my room! To check on - "

"Yeah...See you." My little blind friend walked away from me.

_Was that an air...no warship? Oh shit...We're under attack!_

Before I could let out a scream a strong hand covered my mouth. The person told me that it was okay but that didn't stop me from trying to bite him. Here I was a twenty year old pregnant waterbender without water. Life just didn't like me.

My attacker whispered into my ear, "Katara," He began to lower his face towards mine. I turned away only to have him kiss me lightly.

"How dare you!" I spat at his feet.

"Katty! Look at me!" The mysterious man took a step back so I could look at him closer.

I gasped, "Zuko?"

"Hey baby...babies! I'm here."

"But...but...you're-"

"My what? My coronations? Katara, you mean way more to me than a crown ever will. It's easy to find a place where I belong, but to find another girl like you would be impossible." Right then a large gust of wind sent rocks and small daggers flying towards us.

"Get away from my sister!"

"What? Sokka its me, Zuko!"

"Not you," He gestured behind my child's father, "Him."

**-(Zuko POV)-**

I watched as Jet came from behind the pillar. Again the elements and weapons were sent towards him, cutting so close that he could have been killed.

I held up my hands, "Guys! Jet is with -"

"Shut up Zuko. This guy already broke my sister's heart once, he's not doing it again!"

"Sokka," I laid a hand on his shoulder, "Jet is married to my sister...WAIT!" I spun around and looked at him, "JET! YOU. BROKE. KATARA'S. HEART? YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH HER?" I was hysterical, this was news that I had never heard.

The only response he could give me was a shrug. I wickedly laughed, "Jet...you're dead."

Within seconds I had whips of fire blazing blue. It wasn't lightening (I could never bend that) but it was something equal: it was the hottest flame. My brother-in-law ran around, eventually taking refuge in the warship. He was lucky that my temper had calmed down...though my sister was going to hear of this information. Again I smirked wickedly.

Next thing we knew I huge wave hit us all. My flames were etiguished and everyone was soaked. Everyone but Katara; she just stood there looking smug.

She strolled over to Jet, "Long time no see Jet. I happy for you and Azula...though an invitation would have been nice."

"Sorry. It was private. Only us, Zuko, Iroh, and the preacher. Oh and our daughter of course!"

"So. You had a child out of wedlock." Katara slightly giggled.

"Yea. Just like Zuk -" I punched him in the arm.

Aang spoke up, "What do you mean just like Zuko?" I had forgotten that the others were there.

Katara looked at me with pleeding eyes, "Um," I sighed, "I guess there's no harm in telling you now..." I could actually feel her jump. "Well Jet almost let it slip about my uncle."

Toph tried to hide her astonishment, "Your uncle?"

"Yea...You see, his son...his son was naturally the child of his wife; however he was born before the two of them got married. In the fire nation, especially in royalty, that is a major taboo. So Uncle Iroh made us keep it a secret, only my mother and I knew...well now Azula and Jet know but yea. Its just that he doesn't really like people talking about it." For the second time today I bit my lip with nervousness.

Sokka thought about what I told him, "Ooohhh, that makes sense. If I or someone I knew had a kid before they were married I would be appalled!" Katara and I tensed up, "I mean really, did they never hear of the whole: wait for children until after marriage speech that we got when we were younger?" The Gaang started to laugh although four us were faking it.

A young girl poked her head around the corner, "Toph! Um, can you come here?"

"Sure Maiko, here I come," She waved and told us to call her when dinner was ready.

"Oh shit! Dinner! Bye guys" Aang ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

I gave Sokka a questioning glance, "Maiko?"

"Hahaha, you'll hear about it when the foods done. Hope you like vegetarian 'cuz Aang's cooking!"

-(Later during dinner, still Zuko POV)-

Maiko cursed, "Dammit, we don't have enough plates. We're one short."

I smiled, "That's okay Jet is leaving in a few minutes."

"What! No I'm not!"

My smile intensified, "Oh yes you are."

"Why?"

I cleared my throat and nodded at Katara. It was time to tell the Gaang.

"Jet you are leaving because of you know what." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the head piece, "As you all know this is the symbol of the Fire Nation and Firelord. I keep it with me to remind me of what happened because of it. But...I don't want it." Everyone gasped.

Aang jumped up, "What are you talking about? Its what you always wanted! Its why you hunted me down for all that time!"

"I know Aang, let me finish. I don't want the crown because I found two things that are more important and this head piece is keeping them from me. I thought about this for awhile now, I even talked to a turtleduckling about the issue. Oh stop laughing! Gosh I've talked to animals before, sometimes its easier than humans! Anyway on the first rest stop on the way here I decided. Jet, give me your hand." He hesitated but eventually placed his upon mine.

"Jet, you are my brother-in-law, my only brother. In the event that I was unable to ever return to the Firenation you would rule," I placed the crown in his hand and closed his fingers around it, "I am not going back. By the power that I still have, I pronounce you and Azula Firelord and Lady!" It sounded as if I was remarrying them.

All of them around me were shocked. I could only shake my head and walk over to Katara.

She was the first to speak, "Um, everybody? There's something I've been keeping from you...trying to wait until Zuzu got here."

Her brother eyed both of us, "What?"

I tried to sallow the lump in my wind pipe but it won't budge. I only managed to squeak out an answer, "I came back here not to visit you guys, although that was part of it, but no. As you guys are aware of, me and Katara are together...that's no surprise. She's one of the reasons why I gave up the crown. The other is the fact that - "

"Sugarqueen's pregnant!" We all turned to Toph, "Well sorrryyy but you were taking to long."

No of them moved but slowly the realization of what was said sunk in. Maiko was the first to react screaming that she had knew it along. Then Aang rubbed the back of his neck saying congrats. But the last one to process the news was the one I feared the most.

"Listen up here Zuko, you may love my sister...I've have finally come to accept that...but getting her pregnant! She's only twenty! She's not married!"

"Sokka...Sokka...why is your sword out?" I started to shiver with fright, he was coming towards me. All I saw was the black blur of the hilt as it cut the fabric on my arm. Katara's brother was about to strike again only to have a rock slam him in the head.

Toph lowered the rock, "Snoozles, don't you dare yell at him. Especially since you did the same thing, or are you forgetting about your son?"

My eyes grew wide, "You. Have. A. Kid!"

He grew sheepish, "Yea, but we were married before it was born."

"Yea born but not before it was created. The day you married me I knew I was knocked up but I didn't tell you."

"Toppphhhh!"

"So...where is this child of yours? I haven't seen him since I arrived."

Maiko giggled, "Teophe is in their room sleeping. Same goes for -"

"Maiy," Aang interuppted her, "Could you go get the special ingredient from the garden for me?"

"Ugh, sure." She rolled her eyes as she walked away. I gave Katara the, 'what was that all about' glance but she only shrugged and mouthed "later".

...

...

* * *

...

...

**This is part 1 of (possibly) 3 within chapter 4 because that chapter would have been huge to write. Please comment if you have anything worth saying for critics are always welcome! XD**


	5. The Truth part 2

The Letter ~ Chapter 4.2 - The Truth Part 2

**Zuko**

After dinner we all went to our bedrooms. Naturally I followed Katara to hers which sprung some aggression from her brother. Thankfully Toph calmed him down. Before slinking into the room I watched as Aang and Maiko entered the room across the hall.

"Katara?"

"What up?" My girlfriend titled her cranium towards me while I sat down on the bed.

"Who's Maiko?"

She flopped her body to face mine, "Zuzu...I honestly cannot tell you by myself. I can tell you anything but that. Sorry."

Trying not to feel hurt I nodded my head, "Okay. Then um...tell me about the whole Toph Sokka thing!"

Katara went on and told the story of the couple from the beginning. Starting with how Toph had run away from home to join the avatar way back when. Apparently this was the same time I had really given everything - all my hopes (and ponytail) - up. Any way, Toph always had a thing for her future husband. And he, uncosiously, flirted back. Over time the feelings seemed to fade; especially after Sokka met Suki. But those two couldn't and wouldn't stay together forever. Sometimes being exactly the same really was not a good thing. Around the time of when I joined the Gaang, Suki and Sokka were really beginning to fall off. Now only faking how they felt. Apparently when the Kyoshi warrior was jailed by my sister she thought Sokka had forgetten about her. When the big day came for my sire's take down, the two finally broke up. Supposedly the moment Suki was out of his life, Sokka realized that a certain little blind girl was much more understanding and fun. Their near death experience brought them closer together. Time continued on, Suki went away promising to come back some day, but her words were ignored. I come to learn that about a year before my last visit my girlfriend's brother finally admitted that he had fallen for Toph. A couple a years and a marriage later out pops Teophe.

"So what's he like?"

The love of my life giggled, "The attitude of Toph with the appetite of Sokka!"

"Holy shit! How do they survive?" We tried to hold in our laughter at the couple and their family.

"Zuzu... what do you think our kids will be like?"

I stared at her and chuckled, "Hopefully more like you than me...although a set of gold eyes would be nice." She leaned over and planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Yea..."

"What's on your mind?"

"Honestly...my stomach," Her eyes sparkled at the bag that appeared upon her lap, "Are those what I think they are!"

I nodded my head, "Gourmet fire flakes."

"Oh my gosh! You are are the best person ever!" I gagged under the neck hug she gave me. Katara's munching on the traditional treat could have probably been heard back at the palace but I didn't mind. I was home. I used to be confused by the terrm, "home is where the heart is" but it made sense now that I had her.

"Tara, I'll be back in a moment."

"Mmph!" She blushed as I laughed at her response.

…

The moment I was a ways away from the door a blade formed around my throat. It was the second time in under a month this had happened! Even in the dark I could tell it was black. _Sokka._ He told me to remain silent and as long as I did as he said I would be fine. Under any other cercumstance I would have easily burnt his body but I gave into what he wanted. Maybe he would 'forgive' me for what I did to his sister. Although...I could always counter attack him with what he did to my psuedo-sister Toph. Though we would never admit it, we loved each other. Not in the romantic way of course, but more or less like family. After I burned her feet so many years ago she commanded me to grovel and I obeyed. It eventually turned into a big brother, little sister bond. Here she was a former pampered only child; whilst I had a whack job sister (at the time). We were what the other had always wanted in terms of siblings.

I was lead into a semi-dark room with a single flame in the center; it reminded me of the Dai Lee. Sokka instructed me to sit.

"Dude, is this really necessary?"

My friend slammed his fists onto the table, "Yes it is. You dumbass! My sister is twenty. TWENTY! She's not married either. Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure because you have completely ruined her life! Fuck the fact that she has a child -"

"Hey!" I began to rise up.

"Sit. Down," Sokka's tone and glare were like the ice his sister bended. After staring at each other for a few seconded he continued, "She won't be allowed back in the village anymore! Wedlock is against the law, and those who commit are banished! Now tell me, what are you going to do about?"

"Same thing you did with Toph!" He drew in a quick nasal breath, "We've talked about it before. And before you start going off on me again..."

He choked as I held his form against the wall, "Before you start! Let me remind you what you did to my sister!"

"I haven't touch Azula! Why the hell would I?"

"Back when I had first joined the gaang, your lovely wife was like my little psuedo-sister. Now then...you yell at me about Katara and I do the say about Toph. My girlfriend, your sister, may be twenty, and we are two years apart. But, oh but! Toph is eighteen! And you're twenty-one. Don't you dare talk about what Katara and I have done when you have done the same. Let me inform you Boomerang Boy of something. I gave up my fucking throne because I love your sister more than anything! I gave up that pretty gold crown to my brother-in-law so I could stay with her without any problems from the council! I gave up the life I always wanted, because I wanted to start a new one with her! Tell me, what have you done for anyone that is more drastic than that? Do you know how long I have debated about what I was going to do? I dealt with my sister being a complete bitch about me leaving. You saw her crazy mad, but normal mad is ten times worse! No jering or nicknames! No its just straight to the point cold hearted words that can make even the strongest cower in fear. On my way here I thought about how I was going to tell you of all people. I knew your reaction would be bad, but not the point of wanting to kill me. Now yell at me one more god damn time!"

His body slid down the wall as I let go of him, "You, you really did all that?"

Turning around I stared with hard eyes, "Yea. You may not realize it but I care for Katara more than anything and the kid we're going to have will be the only thing above her."

…

…

The next morning at breakfast ran quite smoothly. The glare between Sokka and I was questioned by Katara but we just waved her away. Everything was calm until I asked the question that had been bothering me since my arrival.

As I opened my mouth to speak Toph walked in with three babies. I did a double take, _Three? There was no way in hell she had three kids let alone triplets!_ Immediately Maiko got up a took two of them handing the slightly larger child to Aang.

I dropped my bowl of rice and stared, drawing attention from the entire group. Aang noticed me a sweared (the first time I had ever heard him do so), "Shit. Okay I think we should tell him who you are Maiy."

Nodding my head in agreement I continued to look at them, "Yea...that...might be...a...a...good...idea."

…

I had died. That was the only explanation for what I was told. The conversation was unbelievable. Maiko, a girl who looked like she grew up on a farm, was an Avatar. The Avatar: she was the second one. There were two.

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Ok so here is part 2 of chapter 4 of The Letter. In case you have yet to notice, each part of chapter 4 is about a couple/person. **

**Part 1 = about what zuko was doing  
**

**Part 2 = about tokka**

**Part 3 = about maiko (the last line is a teaser for the next part)**

**Moving on...this story is getting no love...I mean my other stories are not the highest in reviews but its better than this one. People! Please read and review (R&R)! I begging you. I'll continue the story because more people like it on deviantart but still...**

**I would also like to inform you that I am in the process of writing another story...i have a short attention span sooo...im always writing XD  
**


	6. Chapter 4 part 3 Teaser

**_The Letter – Chapter 4.3 ~ Teaser_**

Remember Two Things: Tei is the new name for Maiko and this story is both continuance after the war and AU.

Zuko 

I sat wide eyed, "That's not possible."

"Yes it is Zuzu, just listen to the st-"

"Not! It's not possible! There can't be more than one avatar...its just...its just wrong!"

"Well sorry for my being _FireLord_ but I am what I am."

"Prove it. Bend all four elements."

As with training Aang, I expected his wife to do one element at a time. Instead she dropped into a foreign stance and pumped out a giant air ball with a dragon of fire, ice, and earth inside. I could only stand there and studder my amazement, never was Aang able to bend one than more element at a time. Unless you count when he defeated Ozai, but then again, he was in the Avatar State. Even the rest of the gaang was surprised by her talents. Turns out she was a circus performer for a few years and learned to bend shapes (out of fire of course).

I finally regained my voice, "Okay Tei, you are an Avatar. But how?"

"Zuko sit, its a long and saddening story of why I am what I am."

So I sat – along with the rest of the group – to learn the truth about Tei. A girl who looked like she grew up on a poor farm, with long bushy brown hair and big greyish brown eyes. _She looks so familiar_

"Over two hundred years ago an airbender named Aang was born. As with the cycle of the Avatar he was the first airbender in four generations. Though obvious that he was an airbender, Monk Gyatso had suspicious of him being more. They tested my husband, taking him to the Gallery of Predictions. Within that room there were toys. A child would go in and pick out a toy or two. But Aang choose four, one from each nation. It was decided that he was the Avatar. Normally the child is told at an older age but one of the female airbenders had a vision of a war. He was told and trained, mastering air and learning the basics of the other three." Tei drew in a breath, "After Aang disappeared the cycle was thrown into whack. There were no more airbenders, no Avatar, and a raging war that seemed to have no end. Unknown to the world, and especially to the Firenation, the Avatars were still alive."

"What!" I jumped up in shock, "There were still Avatars!"

"Yes, Zuko there were. Please Shut up. Now as I was saying, the Avatar cycle still continued but the lifespan of those chosen was shorten by the war. Often one of the previous Avatars had to die; however, the replacement was already born. The dead soul would take over the new chosen one thus making them a multi-bender. It sounds crazy but that is what the spirits did in hope that one would survive."

"We all know the order of the elements. No matter where you start it goes: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. But because Aang had gone missing the order was undetermined. Every twenty-five or so years a replacement was born. The first was of Earth, a young man who died in war." Everyone who had heard the story stiffened for a reason unknown to me, "Time passed, a lot of time actually. When Katara was around three years old a raid struck her home. Though the reasons are still fuzzy to me, I know for a fact that there was a hidden one. A profit had told Yon Ra that the Avatar was reborn in the Water Tribes. So he went on the mission to find them, starting in the south. As you know, he went there looking for the waterbender, but unbeknownst to him. The Avatar could not bend. Before you start yelling let me explain. For some reason the spirits chose a non bender to be the Avatar. Though it made no sense at first we kinda understand now. The new chosen one who could not bend would have nothing to arise suspicious from the Fire Nation. That and they could raise the real last waterbender. What wasn't it the spirits plan was that this vessel was going to die so soon."

My girlfriend shed tears while I stared at Tei, "What are you talking about? The last waterbender down south was...was...was Katara!" I turned towards her, "Your mom was an avatar! I'm dead, I've got to be dead!"

She nodded her head solemnly, "Yes she was. The only non-bending Avatar to ever happen. We don't know why, but we think she was just a filler. My mom had started to get feelings, memories of her past lives. But not like the ones Aang got, her's were extremely brief but hinted to who she was. However, before any further questions could be answered, she was murdered."

"Even now the answers are unknown. To make matters worse, the next Avatar was born into the Fire Nation. This time he was a bender. He was powerful, in the army, had a gentle but destructive father, and," Tei looked up at me with sadden eyes, "He had golden eyes. He was royalty Zuko, and he was your cousin Lu Ten. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he was just like Kaya. Nothing more than a filler, meant to help you. Both Kaya and Lu Ten helped in the mentoring of Aang's future teachers. They showed you that there was love in the world of war. But the spirits knew the message wouldn't stick until something happened to them. Kaya was meant to pass this year, if the raid never happened. But it did, it was something that fueled Katara to become the master she is today. Zuko, Lu Ten was apparently your best friend growing up, right up till the day he died. His death showed you that the war could effect even the royals. When your mother left, you learned that life wasn't about fun and games once again. But what taught you the most was the day Ozai marked you. I don't think I really need to talk about that. But do you see, by you and Katara losing someone close to you it made you it the people you are today. Them being Avatars made it easier to track them, for an Avatar's spirit is stronger."

"Spirits? I don't want to know why. Why they took away those we love, I'll only get angrier. But you've only told us the history of the other ones. What about you? Who the hell are you?"

"Ugh Zuko! Seriously! Don't I look familiar? Better yet, how many airbenders do you think there are?"

"Two, you and Aang." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why would she ask such an obvious question?

"No, just in my family alone there are twenty."

"Wow, you must have a lot of sibl-"

"I do Zuko. I have six sisters that look identical to me. Seem familiar?"

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Welp, there is the beginning explanation of who Tei. And don't you dare flame me for what I did to Kaya and Lu Ten...ITS MY FIC!**

**Moving there is the teaser because I haven't updated in a while. **

**Read, Review, Comment, Love. And while you're at it, check out my profile ^^  
**


	7. The Truth part 3

**_The Letter – Chapter 4.3 ~ Teaser_**

Remember Two Things: Tei is the new name for Maiko and this story is both continuance after the war and AU.

Zuko

I sat wide eyed, "That's not possible."

"Yes it is Zuzu, just listen to the st-"

"Not! It's not possible! There can't be more than one avatar...its just...its just wrong!"

"Well sorry for my being _FireLord_but I am what I am."

"Prove it. Bend all four elements."

As with training Aang, I expected his wife to do one element at a time. Instead she dropped into a foreign stance and pumped out a giant air ball with a dragon of fire, ice, and earth inside. I could only stand there and studder my amazement, never was Aang able to bend one than more element at a time. Unless you count when he defeated Ozai, but then again, he was in the Avatar State. Even the rest of the gaang was surprised by her talents. Turns out she was a circus performer for a few years and learned to bend shapes (out of fire of course).

I finally regained my voice, "Okay Tei, you are an Avatar. But how?"

"Zuko sit, its a long and saddening story of why I am what I am."

So I sat – along with the rest of the group – to learn the truth about Tei. A girl who looked like she grew up on a poor farm, with long bushy brown hair and big greyish brown eyes. _She looks so familiar_

"Over two hundred years ago an airbender named Aang was born. As with the cycle of the Avatar he was the first airbender in four generations. Though obvious that he was an airbender, Monk Gyatso had suspicious of him being more. They tested my husband, taking him to the Gallery of Predictions. Within that room there were toys. A child would go in and pick out a toy or two. But Aang choose four, one from each nation. It was decided that he was the Avatar. Normally the child is told at an older age but one of the female airbenders had a vision of a war. He was told and trained, mastering air and learning the basics of the other three." Tei drew in a breath, "After Aang disappeared the cycle was thrown into whack. There were no more airbenders, no Avatar, and a raging war that seemed to have no end. Unknown to the world, and especially to the Firenation, the Avatars were still alive."

"What!" I jumped up in shock, "There were still Avatars!"

"Yes, Zuko there were. Please Shut up. Now as I was saying, the Avatar cycle still continued but the lifespan of those chosen was shorten by the war. Often one of the previous Avatars had to die; however, the replacement was already born. The dead soul would take over the new chosen one thus making them a multi-bender. It sounds crazy but that is what the spirits did in hope that one would survive."

"We all know the order of the elements. No matter where you start it goes: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. But because Aang had gone missing the order was undetermined. Every twenty-five or so years a replacement was born. The first was of Earth, a young man who died in war." Everyone who had heard the story stiffened for a reason unknown to me, "Time passed, a lot of time actually. When Katara was around three years old a raid struck her home. Though the reasons are still fuzzy to me, I know for a fact that there was a hidden one. A profit had told Yon Ra that the Avatar was reborn in the Water Tribes. So he went on the mission to find them, starting in the south. As you know, he went there looking for the waterbender, but unbeknownst to him. The Avatar could not bend. Before you start yelling let me explain. For some reason the spirits chose a non bender to be the Avatar. Though it made no sense at first we kinda understand now. The new chosen one who could not bend would have nothing to arise suspicious from the Fire Nation. That and they could raise the real last waterbender. What wasn't it the spirits plan was that this vessel was going to die so soon."

My girlfriend shed tears while I stared at Tei, "What are you talking about? The last waterbender down south was...was...was Katara!" I turned towards her, "Your mom was an avatar! I'm dead, I've got to be dead!"

She nodded her head solemnly, "Yes she was. The only non-bending Avatar to ever happen. We don't know why, but we think she was just a filler. My mom had started to get feelings, memories of her past lives. But not like the ones Aang got, her's were extremely brief but hinted to who she was. However, before any further questions could be answered, she was murdered."

"Even now the answers are unknown. To make matters worse, the next Avatar was born into the Fire Nation. This time he was a bender. He was powerful, in the army, had a gentle but destructive father, and," Tei looked up at me with sadden eyes, "He had golden eyes. He was royalty Zuko, and he was your cousin Lu Ten. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he was just like Kaya. Nothing more than a filler, meant to help you. Both Kaya and Lu Ten helped in the mentoring of Aang's future teachers. They showed you that there was love in the world of war. But the spirits knew the message wouldn't stick until something happened to them. Kaya was meant to pass this year, if the raid never happened. But it did, it was something that fueled Katara to become the master she is today. Zuko, Lu Ten was apparently your best friend growing up, right up till the day he died. His death showed you that the war could effect even the royals. When your mother left, you learned that life wasn't about fun and games once again. But what taught you the most was the day Ozai marked you. I don't think I really need to talk about that. But do you see, by you and Katara losing someone close to you it made you it the people you are today. Them being Avatars made it easier to track them, for an Avatar's spirit is stronger."

"Spirits? I don't want to know why. Why they took away those we love, I'll only get angrier. But you've only told us the history of the other ones. What about you? Who the hell are you?"

"Ugh Zuko! Seriously! Don't I look familiar? Better yet, how many airbenders do you think there are?"

"Two, you and Aang." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why would she ask such an obvious question?

"No, just in my family alone there are twenty."

"Wow, you must have a lot of sibl-"

"I do Zuko. I have six sisters that look identical to me. Seem familiar?"

"TY LEE!"

"Finally! Yes she is my little sister, I'm the oldest out of all seven of us. Now that you know my family have you ever found Ty strange? Like how she can jump three times higher than the normal person and seem to be suspended there."

"Well yeah...but she said it was from circus training," Slowly the gears within my brain began to click, "Oh my spirits! She is an airbender!"

Toph looked up from playing with her son, "Ding ding ding! Give the guy a medal, it only took him twenty-two years to figure it out."

"Toph, come on he might of not noticed -"

"Oh can it Tei. Sparky her has known her for his entire life. Within minutes of meeting her I knew what she was. Her foot steps are like Twinkle Toes's. Little while later Iroh confirmed it."

My entire face began to glow red, "Okay okay, I get it, I'm pretty dumb for this. But Tei you are still avoiding the question."

The girl sighed a long dramatic sigh before continuing (drawing a few chuckles from the Gaang), "I am a bender like the rest of my family; however, when I was ten – and already an amazing airbender – I started to bend fire. Then water began to obey me and earth was the last to come. My parents realized this and told me to leave, make it look like I _ ran away _. They said to go to the Earth Kingdom, an island with female fighters on it would always welcome me...well as long as I only bent earth. Anyway my siblings were so young then, the next oldest being only five, that they didn't remember me when I went back after the war had ended. Even Ty Lee had joined the Kyoshi Warriors but I made everyone on the island to swear to say that I was never there. Actually," she turned towards Sokka, "I was one of the girls who kidnapped you when you first went there. You in a dress was pretty entertaining by the way." The Gaang was in full out laughs by her last statement, all except Sokka who turned the color of a ripe moon peach.

Finally satisfied with her response I let Tei off the hook. There were two avatars, married and with twins. It would just have to be something I had to accept...one day.

...

...

**...**

**...**

**Before you hurt me over how long updates are taking I have two words...Pokemon...White. Nuff said.**

Moving on sorry about the shortness...I hit writers block. There is more but it makes no sense so I just cut that part out.  



End file.
